A Chapter Can Be A Book
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: The Decoy Bride AU where Lily and Caitlin accidentally get married when Caitlin is really engaged to Lisa.


**jewishraypalmer threw out a Decoy Bride Au for Snowlily and I decided to give it a shot to write it out. If you haven't seen it, it's a fantastic movie on Netflix and it has David Tennant.**

* * *

Lily sighed as she lowered her phone and stopped the recording. No one who came to the island was going to care about the toilets in here. Not even the haunted cow stall would motivate someone to visit. Maybe this guidebook was an utter waste of time.

The sounds of someone running and breathing heavily started to echo inside the structure. Quickly, Lily dashed into the haunted cow stall and shut the door. A person's footsteps hitting the stones beneath their feet told her they were inside. Swearing in her head, Lily peered over to catch the sight of someone in a raincoat facing away from her. If it was Nate again, she'd be furious. She crept over to an exposed pipe with a terrible idea half planned in her head.

"Moooooo," she hummed into the pipe, listening to the sound bounce around the room.

"Hello?" a woman's voice called out. "Someone there?"

Lily stayed silent. That was definitely not Nate.

"I know you're here, because that sound absolutely nothing like a real cow."

"Dammit," Lily thought as she pushed open the door of the cow stall. "Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else.

The woman turned around. A copy of The Ornithologist's Wife was clutched close to her chest. Her brown hair was plastered against the front of her raincoat. Bright brown eyes shined as she let out a small laugh. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to barge in on you."

"No, you weren't barging in," Lily shook her head. "I was pretending to be the ghost of this cow, even though ghosts aren't even real. But the person I thought you were believes in them, and he's kind of been annoying lately to me, so, ah, yeah."

"I've been there before," the woman replied. "Erm, am I on private property or something?"

"Oh," Lily shook her head. "Oh, no. This isn't even close to where I live. Not that I don't have a bathroom or anything at my home. I'm just here doing...stuff. Research stuff that is not on ghosts."

"It's okay, don't worry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Lily smiled. "There's not a whole lot to tell here anyways. You can tell the rest of the people at the marketing conference that this isn't all that special. The cow ghost is just a myth."

"Marketing conference," the woman nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm here for. Are you one of the locals?"

"Yes," Lily stuck out her hand to her. "I'm Lily. And you are?"

"Uhh...Cait," she replied, taking her hand and giving it a little shake. "I think I've gotten a little lost wandering around."

"If you're following that book, I'm not shocked," Lily pointed to The Ornithologist's Wife. "You would not believe how inaccurate that is. The writer is completely clueless about this place."

Cait gave a forced smile. "Have you ever read it?"

"It's the only book written about the island, so anyone here who can read has read it," Lily told her. "Not that they enjoyed it. The book club gave it only four stars."

"Not that bad," Cait brushed off.

"Out of ten."

"Oh. Tough crowd then."

Lily shook her head. "Not so much a tough crowd. More like frustration over a dragging plot and the worst, most soulless love story ever. I mean, how could she settle for the first man who gets thrown her way after all that tragedy and trauma she went through with her first love? I'm almost hoping that the author's promise of more books never comes to be."

"Or maybe the author's just really blocked?" Cait offered.

"Maybe," Lily shrugged. "Look, just tell me where you need to go, and I'll help you get there. Can't have you sticking your nose in that book following an inaccurate map and then go plunging to your death off a cliff now."

She had never babbled this much in front of a pretty girl before. But Cait smiled easily at her.

"I'd rather not die, so I think I'll take you up on your noble offer."

* * *

"What do you mean 'kind of missing'?" Leonard Snart demanded.

Sara Lance sighed. "I went back to see where Lisa was and I couldn't find her. What I did find was a pair of binoculars from which I could see that annoying photographer through."

Leonard groaned. All he wanted was for his sister to have her happy day without it getting ruined by the paparazzi. "So she's gone and Ramon is here. Now what do we do?"

"We have to do something to get rid of him," Sara reminded him. "He's not going to leave unless he gets a picture of the bride."

"Then we'll give it to him," Leonard replied as a plan came to him. "What if we use a decoy to make Ramon think it's Lisa so he thinks he has his photo? Once he's gone, we bring in the real Lisa and she can marry Caitlin and they can have their peaceful wedding."

"I love it," Sara grinned. "Should we tell Caitlin?"

"No, she'll go looking all over for Lisa if we do. Just go to the village and see if you can find a good stand-in. Meanwhile, I'm going to see if I can find Trainwreck."

* * *

Lily frowned at Lisa Snart's agent. "Are you serious about this?"

"As a heart attack," Sara Lance promised. "You just have to pretend to be Ms. Snart for an hour tops. Then you can go on with your life."

"How the hell is her fiancee going to believe that?" Lily muttered as she fidgeted in the wedding dress. "I can barely walk in these heels! You don't think that'll tip her off."

"Act like your life depends on it," Sara instructed. "Because I assure you, Ms. Snart's private life really does depend on how well you sell this."

Lily held back a groan. She reminded herself that the money would be worth it for her parents to finally get off the island and see the world. First she just had to get through this ridiculous affair.

* * *

Caitlin had known something was wrong when Lisa had said her vows, but she hadn't expected the cute local from the toilets to be underneath the veil. Now she heard that her fiancee was missing on the island. Even worse, the paparazzi had flocked to the island and surrounded them in the castle. But to top it all off, she was locked in the honeymoon suite with Lily by Leonard and Sara.

"So is this how Hollywood does it?" Lily asked as she peered into one of the gift bags. "Gift bags at our own wedding."

"I'm marrying Lisa Snart, not you," Caitlin snapped. "This was probably her brother's idea for the bags. The theme...that was her, I'll admit that."

"The Ornithologist's Wife?" Lily clapped a hand over her mouth that did nothing to hide her snigger. "Is this all the copies of your books on the bookshelf? Where's the variety? That's what makes a bookshelf so great in the first place."

"You snob," Caitlin muttered.

"Says the lady whose fiancee's brother has gift bags for them," Lily shot back as she thumbed through one of the copies of Caitlin's novel. "Also, no reason for alarm, but did you sign your name on the registrar?"

She nodded. "Of course. I thought I was marrying Lisa, after all. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I might have signed my own name in all the confusion," Lily admitted hesitantly, glancing down at her ring.

Caitlin's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. She looked down at the wedding ring on her own hand and shook her head. "Oh no."

"Uh oh," the local girl gulped. "This is definitely not how I pictured I'd finally be getting married."

"Me neither," Caitlin murmured. "Oh god, what do we do?"

"Well, we're locked in a turret together," Lily said. "We don't know how long we'll be here, but we have champagne, cake, a tub, and numerous copies of your terrible book. How about we try to get to know each other until we get a divorce?"

Caitlin grabbed one of the champagne bottles. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

"Just stay there. I'll get someone to come back and get you out."

"Not a chance!" Lily said as she fumbled with the rope. The stupid fake nails were getting caught in it. "Oh come on alre-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she pulled her hand free and toppled backwards. Caitlin called out as she hit the water with a splash. Her voice became muffled as Lily sank below the surface. The fabric billowed up around her. She tried to kick her legs and swim upward but something held her back.

Lily couldn't see what was happening. Every time she tried to push the fabric down, it just floated back up. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and she still couldn't pull herself free. This was not the way she wanted to go. She was going to end up a local legend just like the damn cow in the toilets.

The next thing she knew, someone was pulled her free. Lily sucked in as much air as possible when her head broke the surface. She glanced over to see Caitlin holding onto her as she swam them over to the shore. They both climbed onto the grass, sopping wet in their wedding dresses.

Caitlin was the first to speak. "You got the bottom of the dress wet."

So did you," Lily panted back.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before both breaking out into laughter.

* * *

"Quills?" Lily asked as she turned back around after pulling off the soaking wet dress.

Caitlin blushed as she looked down at the pattern on her underwear. "Lisa gave it to me last Christmas. She thought it was cute and could spark some inspiration for my block."

"I like it," the local girl nodded as she passed her a towel to dry off with.

Caitlin wrapped it around herself and looked around the small kitchen they were in. There was a poster for a band on one of the walls. The members were all dressed in bad seventies clothing.

"Yikes," she cringed. "That's a special kind of seventies right there."

Lily followed her gaze and smirked. "My parents and a few friends started that band. They performed at a few festivals."

"Oh," the author blushed. "I didn't know."

"Oh, don't worry," Lily shook her head. "I've heard their music. It was terrible. Do you want something hot?"

Caitlin nodded. "After walking back here in that wind, I don't think there's anything I want more."

"Me too," Lily said as she filled a kettle.

Caitlin grabbed a blanket to replace the towel. "I'm sorry, by the way. I was an utter bitch at the castle."

"I was too," Lily replied. "I insulted your book to your face there, and back when we first met. I'm really sorry."

"You were right about the book though," Caitlin told her. "The romance is just tactless and flimsy. I threw someone into my character's life without letting her recover first from someone she'd loved for years."

Lily put the kettle on the stove. "I don't know if I'm someone to trust for romantic advice since I have a tendency to chase off every girl or guy I meet. Basically, I'm walking relationship kryptonite."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Caitlin murmured. "Or at least I do now that I know you better."

"Then you're the first," Lily replied. "Oddly enough, being married is a whole lot more bearable now. Maybe it's knowing that you'll eventually leave me for another woman. A much prettier, taller, talented woman."

"You're talented too," Caitlin reassured her. "Just in a different way. Height doesn't matter so much to me. But you are just as pretty as her. All you need to do is wait for the right man or woman."

Lily picked up a spoon. "I'm hoping they can appreciate my ability to do this then."

Caitlin watched as the local girl breathed on the spoon and balanced it on her nose. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, that's one thing you can do that Lisa cannot," she admitted.

* * *

"I look ridiculous."

"Hey, isn't vintage supposed to be fashionable?" Lily asked as the author gave a little twirl.

"Cute vintage is," Caitlin muttered. "I'm not so sure this stuff is. How do your parents still have all this?"

"They kept everything from the band days," Lily shrugged as she shrugged on her cardigan.

The front door to the house suddenly opened and shut. "Lily!"

Lily tensed at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mom?"

"Mom?" Caitlin mouthed.

"Pack your things, we're getting off this rock," Clarissa Stein announced as she came down the hallway. "Your father's booking tickets on the ferry. We have the money to go and see the world finally. Or at least enough to get me to my volcano…."

Clarissa trailed off as she saw Caitlin standing in the center of the kitchen. "Are those the clothes from your father and I's band?"

"Uh-huh," Lily nodded.

Clarissa turned from Caitlin to Lily. "Who is this? What's going on?"

"I'm her wife," Caitlin offered. "Caitlin."

"Her wife?" Clarissa raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Sweetheart, you promised you'd invite your father and I to your wedding."

"This wasn't planned," Lily shook her head. "My turn. Mom, why are we getting off the island?"

"Oh, Lisa Snart made us throw the money we got for sharing her story off a cliff. But she promises to pay for us to travel. Right now she's waiting at Cathedral Cove for her fiancee Caitlin Snow to meet her so they can get married."

Lily looked back at Caitlin, feeling her heart sink. She'd almost forgotten about Lisa. In the time she'd spent with her, she'd really started to fall for her. Now she was going to lose someone she truly cared about. Just her luck that she finally found a girl who seemed to accept her only to lose her to someone she was supposed to marry.

Caitlin, however, was looking at them in disgust. "Did you tell everyone about the wedding just to get money out of Lisa?"

"No, no, no," Lily shook her head. "It's not-"

"And did you pretend to care about me just for your own entertainment?" Caitlin accused.

"Of course not!"

Caitlin stormed away from her and out the back door.

Lily lowered her arms to her sides with a heavy sigh.

Clarissa covered her mouth. "Lily, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," Lily swallowed. "I would have lost her anyways."

"No, dear," her mother shook her head. "Can I give you a piece of advice that someone gave to your father before he started dating me?"

Lily nodded.

"Go after her."

She ducked her head and smiled.

Clarissa shook her head. "No, I mean it, Lily. Go!"

* * *

"I have to tell you something."

Caitlin looked back at Lily. She was still pissed off from earlier in the house, but soon they'd be divorced and she wouldn't have to deal with her feelings being toyed with. Now, they had to stick it out so they could get their divorce and go their own ways.

"My parents sold your story, not me," Lily explained. "They never intended blackmail. All they wanted to do was fix up the B&B and go see the world before they die. That's why they did it. I had no clue."

Caitlin looked back to her as they walked past the public restrooms where they first met. "Is that the truth?"

"Yeah."

Before she could reply, Caitlin spotted a group of photographers coming up over the hill. Inhaling quickly, she grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her into the stone dwelling. They hid in the famed haunted cow stall and shut the door. A few minutes later, they heard the paparazzi's voices complaining about the inaccuracies in The Ornithologist's Wife. Caitlin stifled a laugh at that as Lily grinned wickedly. With a wink, she threw up her jacket's hood.

"INCOMERS!" she shrieked loudly as she threw the stall door open and strode out. "INCOMERS!"

Caitlin listened as her wife gave a dramatic performance while banging two metal objects together. The photographers were stunned by her at first. However, Lily's offer to throw another puffin on the griddle for them chased off in the end. Once they were gone, Caitlin emerged from the stall.

"Griddled puffin?"

Lily shrugged. "First thing that came to mind."

Caitlin laughed. "So can we call this our first home?"

"Ugh, I'd rather call that tacky turret and its fake walls our first home."

"That was a suite, darling."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Still better than a smelly bathroom, dearest."

* * *

"Go back to Sam and sort it out. He loves you. It's better when people love you back."

"So do you love her?"

Lily looked from Rosa to Caitlin. When did her life get so complicated?

Instead of answering, she grabbed Caitlin's hand and pulled her along. "Come on. We still need to get a divorce."

Caitlin walked beside her. Lily noticed she hadn't pulled her hand away.

* * *

Eventually, the duo ran into Lily's father as he was coming back to the B&B. As soon as she heard Lily's father had been a rabbi, Caitlin asked him if he happened to know anything about the divorce procedure.

"Why do you want to get divorced?"

"Because she's engaged to Lisa Snart," Lily sighed next to Caitlin.

"She's that actress, right?" Martin Stein asked as he put his tickets into his pocket.

"Yes, Dad," Lily nodded. "She's beautiful and talented and unique and incredible and generous and modest and nice."

Caitlin noticed that all of the things Lily had just used to describe were exactly how she'd described her fiancee earlier, word for word.

Martin frowned. "But she married you."

"Yeah," Lily shrugged. "An ordinary girl from a tiny island. I'm like a match compared to Lisa's bonfire."

"You're not ordinary," Caitlin scoffed. "And you are so much more than a match, Lily Stein."

"It doesn't matter how many good things you are," Martin said. "That actress could be Miss Universe and still be wrong for someone."

Caitlin felt like his words were directed straight at her. She reddened and looked down shyly.

"Weddings are like sunsets," Martin continued. "The romance of a moment, if you will. Marriage is the sea into which the red sun sets."

"That's sweet, Dad," Lily complimented. "But the thing is we got married by mistake"

Caitlin shook her head in agreement. "Not exactly the best situation for an enduring romance."

"Well," Martin thought for a moment. "The paperwork you'd need would need to be ferried out here or you two would have to go to the mainland. However, there is something that could work."

"And that is?"

"In the early days of the island, there was a family that stole women to be their wives along with a sheep or three. However, if a woman was reclaimed before consummation, the marriage didn't count. Fortunately for you two, that still exists in the local law. As long as we make it to Cathedral Cove before sunset, then Caitlin can marry Ms. Snart as was originally planned...if that's what you both truly want."

Caitlin looked over at Lily before turning back to Martin. "How long before the sun goes down?"

"I'd give it a good half hour," Martin told them. "But we better start going. I can officiate the true ceremony between Caitlin and Ms. Snart if needed."

Caitlin smiled gratefully. "That'd be wonderful."

"Ah, thank you, Dad," Lily sighed. "You're a hero."

Martin smiled and shook his head. "But, erm, you two haven't…"

"No!" Caitlin and Lily shrieked at the same time.

* * *

"How do you know you've found the one?" Lily asked as they waited for her father to get the materials he'd need to marry Lisa and Caitlin, which was something Lily was trying not to dwell on.

Caitlin pursed her lips as she looked for the best description. "You know you love someone when any good love song fits how you feel about them."

"So that's what happens when you're with Lisa? All those love songs are how you feel?"

The author nodded. "In a survey of one thousand people, ninety-seven percent of them said they saw Lisa as their ideal partner. That's both men and women, by the way. If Lisa Snart is falling in love with you and you like girls, then it's more than likely she's the one. If you can't find yourself happy with her, then can you find yourself happy with anyone else?"

Lily chewed her lip. "That's a pretty narrow mindset."

"Take it from the woman who kept losing love before she met Lisa," Caitlin replied. "It's true."

"Are you sure about it though?" Lily asked her as her father came out of the house.

Caitlin remained silent as Martin walked over to them.

"Are you two certain about this?" he said hesitantly. "Lily, it seems like you've really found your match here with Caitlin."

"She loves Lisa, Dad," Lily corrected, not letting herself look at her wife. "I can't let her be unhappy."

Martin sighed. "Then let's do this. Come along, you two."

* * *

"Do you, Caitlin Rose Snow, take Lily Rosalind Stein as your lawful wedded wife?

Caitlin glanced over at Lily and swallowed the lump in her throat before choking out. "I do not."

Lily's father turned to his daughter. "And do you, Lily Rosalind Stein, take Caitlin Rose Snow as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"No," Lily shook her head. Caitlin wasn't sure if it was the sea spray from behind them, but she thought her eyes looked bit wet.

"Then I ask you two to remove your rings as a sign that you are no longer married."

Caitlin slipped off her ring slowly. It didn't feel right to be taking it off. Two days ago she wouldn't have felt like this at all. But now she'd met Lily and things had gone upside down. Looking up at Lisa, she set the ring down, telling herself not to snatch it back up and stick it on her finger again.

"I'll let you say your goodbyes, and then I'll perform the marriage ceremony between you and Ms. Snart," Martin told them. "Caitlin, however brief it was, it was a pleasure to have you as a daughter-in-law."

Caitlin smiled as he walked over towards Lisa. Then she turned to Lily.

"So I guess this is it," she murmured.

The local girl chuckled. "I guess so. Good luck with Lisa, Caitlin."

"Thank you," Caitlin smiled. "You'll find someone one day, Lily Stein. I know it."

She turned and began to walk away. It didn't feel good, but this was how it had to be, right?

"Caitlin, wait!"

Caitlin looked around as Lily took a few steps towards her.

"If things don't work out with Lisa, although I hope they do," she called over the surf. "But I think she's the one who gave you writer's block. Even though ninety-seven percent of people say she's their ideal partner, maybe you're in the three percent who aren't meant to be with her. Could that not be impossible?"

Doubt started to cloud her mind. Caitlin shook her head to try and clear the thoughts, but they persisted. Things had gotten so complex now and she'd never stopped to think about it. She hadn't wanted to lose love again, so she'd done everything to keep Lisa when the actress fell in love with her.

The author walked back to her ex-wife and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"I know," Lily nodded. "I'm sorry, I was rambling. I know I'm just one chapter or one minor character, not the whole book."

Caitlin opened her mouth to respond, but then caught sight of wandering paparazzi. Lily peered over her shoulder and saw them too. When she turned back to Caitlin, her face was set in determination.

"Go. I'll keep them away from you."

Caitlin couldn't move.

"Caitlin, you have to go."

Caitlin finally moved away and followed after Lily's father and Lisa. As she got further away, she heard Lily tell the photographers that Lisa wasn't getting married in the castle, but was now going to get married in the haunted toilets. She felt herself smile as she navigated down the stone pathway to the beach. Lisa grinned as soon as she saw her.

"Hey," her fiancee greeted her as she walked forward. "You made it."

"I did," Caitlin took a deep breath. "Lisa, we need to talk."

* * *

 _One year later_

Lily pulled her suitcase behind her as she walked through the town. The old B&B was under new management. Her parents had gotten to travel the world and ended up settling down for good at one of the places they'd visited. They had managed to get their affairs in order, and Lily had stayed behind to make sure everything got wrapped up properly.

In the window of the shop she used to work at, Lily smiled as Nate set out copies of her guidebook to the island in the window. Since the Lisa Snart incident, tourists had started to flock to the island more and more. Her book was a success and drew a nice profit for herself. She was planning to use that money to go to Central City. Apparently STAR Labs was hiring now, so she could finally put her degree in nanotechnology to good use rather than relying on her English minor she'd gotten on a whim.

Next to her book were copies of The Ornithologist's Wife, as well as Caitlin Snow's latest novel. She had published it a few months back, and it had since found its way to the island. This book was much better than her first, or so Lily had heard. She hadn't quite brought herself to read it yet. But she had heard that Caitlin dedicated it to Lisa.

Lily kept walking, saying a few goodbyes to some of the residents she was close too. When she boarded her boat, she watched the pier go by her, knowing it would soon fade off. But then she saw someone getting off another boat and climbing the ladder to the pier. Lily's eyes widened as she recognized Caitlin Snow.

"Hello!" she shouted over the wind.

Caitlin turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Hey!"

"Long time no see," Lily called as Caitlin climbed to the top to look back at her.

"No kidding," Caitlin laughed as she walked along the pier. "I was hoping our first meeting would go a bit more casual."

"Caitlin, I don't mean to be rude, but…" Lily flung up her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to get your attention in all the normal conventional ways," Caitlin shouted back. "I called, emailed, and anything else to try and contact you."

"Sorry, I've been helping my parents move," she apologized.

"Oh," Caitlin had run out of pier and was now at the very edge. "Have you read my new book?"

Lily shook her head. "I haven't had the time, but the book club gave it a seven and half this time."

"Lily, you should really read the book though," Caitlin leaned far out against the railing. "There's a dedication."

"To Lisa, I know."

"No," the author shook her head, pushing her brown hair away from her face. "It's not! It's not, Lily!"

Lily turned around as one of the other passengers pulled the copy of Caitlin's book from her bag and flipped it open. "It says 'To my wife. A chapter can be a book.' Strange. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I might know," Lily whispered as she began to smile as she approached the captain. "Rosa, I need to go back!"

* * *

Caitlin hurried forward as soon as Lily stepped off the boat. Lily was beaming at her and wrapped her in a hug immediately. Caitlin could smell the sweetness of her perfume that she still remembered from a year ago in the toilets. When they stepped back, Caitlin knew it was her turn to explain.

"Lisa and I talked and we realized that maybe we weren't going to work out," Caitlin explained. "We didn't go through with the ceremony. All we did make the press think that we got married."

Lily shook her head. "Neither of you had to say a thing, did you?"

"Nope," Caitlin confirmed, noticing that Lily now held a copy of her book.

Lily followed her gaze and shrugged. "It's Rosa's copy."

"Rosa as in the woman who proclaimed her love for you and tried to fight me for it?"

"The very same," Lily nodded. "She and Sam worked their issues out though."

"That's good," Caitlin smiled "I was hoping you'd have read the book when I found you. There's a character I created in there that reminds me a lot of you. But now I hope you read it some day."

"Maybe you could tell me what it's about?" Lily suggested.

Caitlin smirked. "Well, it's about a really foolish woman who makes a terrible choice or four and it costs her someone brilliant from her life. But it shows her coming to realize that as she tries to move forward, she wants to do so with that person at her side."

Lily blushed and ducked her head.

"They do say to write about what you know," Caitlin smiled. "Believe me, I could relate to that woman in so many ways, and not just because I set it in the years following World War I."

"Does she finally decide to come back to that person?" Lily asked.

"Normally, I'll tell anyone else to read the book," Caitlin replied. "But just this one time, I'll spoil it and tell you that she does."

"I think I'll read it then," Lily told her. "Or better yet, maybe we can live it out, if you'd like that."

"I'd love to," Caitlin smiled as she drew a little closer.

Lily got the signal and met her lips halfway.

* * *

 **Ta-Da!**

 **Reviews=Love**


End file.
